He's Mine
by Sean-Raizou
Summary: ¿Celos o ira?¿O ambas? Bueno no estaba segura de eso, de los que si estaba segura es que ya estaba cansada de esto, y lo peor de todo es que sucedía frente a ella. RENRUKI CONTENIDO LEMON YEIII XDD Dejen reviewsss


He vuelto a escribir, apenas puedo creerlo, el ultimo fic que publique fue hace tan solo trece dias, para mi eso es un record xDD

No me esperaba hacer un Renruki,(no es que no me gusta el pairing, lo amo tanto como el Ichihime) pero la idea vino un dia y me puse a escribir en mi cuaderno, al principio iba a ser corto pero como van a leer ahora me inspire de mas xDDD

Bueno no fastidio y los dejo para lo que vinieron. Lean y disfruten!

**DISCLAIMER: **Bleach es de Tite kubo

**He's mine**

¿Celos o ira?¿O ambas? Bueno no estaba segura de eso, de los que si estaba segura es que ya estaba cansada de esto, y lo peor de todo es que sucedía frente a ella.

Se encontraba lavando los platos en el lavabo de la cocina, colocándolos en pilas a un costado, pero con la mirada fija hacia la ventana delante de ella, que se encontraba algo alejada de la mesada de la cocina por lo que tranquilamente, si es que se podía decir que se encontraba así en ese momento, veía todo lo que sucedía sin que la notaran.

Miro hacia la entrada del garaje, donde estaba SU esposo limpiaba inocentemente su Chevrolet Nova sin darse cuenta (¡mas le valía que así fuera!) de las miradas lascivas de las zorras de sus vecinas que se encontraban asomando la cabeza por encima de la pared de arbustos frente a su casa con una cara de chiquillas enamoradas mirándolo como si de un pedazo de carne de primera se tratara. Y la verdad es que era así.

Era un día caluroso por lo que a su esposo le pareció bien sacarse su playera negra quedando solo con sus vaqueros gastados y así dejar a la vista su musculoso torso con esa piel tan tentativa como el caramelo liquido a la cual la luz del sol le daba un brillo atrayente, y esos tatuajes que le daban ese atractivo exótico y salvaje que siempre le producía ese extraño(pero agradable) cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo concentrándose entre sus piernas acelerando sus latidos y respiros.

Pero en ese momento ella no era la única que se sentía así. Podía ver perfectamente como se les caía la baba a esas mal nacidas ¿Que acaso no tenían sus propios maridos?¿No podían hacer otra cosa que andar como perras en celo espiando los maridos de otras?, como le gustaría ir hasta ahí y sacarlas a patadas en el culo a cada una de ellas.

Y justo cuando estaba pensando en múltiples formas de homicidio hacia esas mujeres, las escucho nuevamente suspirar cuando su esposo soltó su largo cabello carmesí dejándolo caer por toda su ancha espalda, ella prefirió tranquilizarse e ignorar eso pero cuando el decidió colocar la manguera sobre su cabeza haciendo que el agua recorriera su cabello hasta llegar a su cuello y finalmente terminar bajando lentamente por sus abdominales bien marcados, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no salir hasta ahí, sacarle la mierda a golpes y llevarlo adentro de la casa lejos de las miradas de esas zorras. No, no podía ya que quedaría como una especie de loca posesiva, por lo que prefiero volver a ignorar esa ultima acción aun sin sacar el hecho de que le enfureció enormemente ver que una de esas acosadoras, colocaba el dorso de su mano en la frente y fingía un desmayo mientras las otras soltaban risillas tontas.

Soltó un gruñido al ver eso, y decidió descargar su ira con el grifo de agua del lavabo, lo retorció con tanta fuerza que termino por romperlo, ocasionando el agua se le disparara con mucha fuerza en la cara haciéndola retroceder varios pasos hasta que el agua que caía en el piso la hizo resbalarse y caer hacia adelante al suelo dándose un sonoro golpe en la frente. Se levanto con pequeñas lágrimas de dolor en sus violáceos ojos lanzando insultos y maldiciones contra su esposo, sus malditas vecinas y el lavabo de la cocina.

Una dulce risa la hizo dirigir la mirada hacia la mesa donde en una sillita alta se encontraba un pequeño bebe de un corto cabello rojo y unos grandes ojos violáceos como los de ella. El pequeño estaba jugando con un pequeño peluche de chappy y cuando vio el pequeño accidente de su mama empezó a reír de esa forma tan única que tienen los bebes.

La joven se dispuso a ordenar el desastre que había provocado, mientras cerraba la corriente de agua del grifo y acomodaba algunos platos rotos que se cayeron debido al chorro de agua, volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la ventana viendo a su esposo que ya estaba terminando de limpiar el auto y como un par de las mujeres que lo habían estado espiando ya se iban. Esta vez su mirada hacia sus vecinas y su esposo no era de enojo, sino de tristeza al pensar que tal vez el hacia todo eso para tratar de cortejar a una de esas mujeres, porque aunque le doliera admitirlo, ellas eran bastante bonitas. Una de ellas tenia el cabello castaño claro y ondulado con unos preciosos ojos jade en un bello rostro, otra de ellas de un cabello rubio dorado y grandes ojos azules tenia un cuerpo que seguramente robaba varias miradas masculinas y otra de cabello azulado era tan bella como las otras dos, además en el rostro se podía ver que era una mujer educada, amable, cariñosa y que no perdía los estribos. En fin, todas ellas eran hermosas, mientras que ella era una enana gruñona con pecho plano que cuando se cabreaba tenía un carácter de los mil demonios. ¿ por qué no iba a engañarla con alguna de esas? Posiblemente el ya no la quería, por eso estaba ahí haciendo de striper barato para las mujeres del lugar

Se dirigió a pasos lentos hacia la mesa y se sentó cerca de su hijo, el cual dejo de jugar con su peluche mirando con ojos curiosos a su madre quien ahora tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus manos con su triste mirada hacia ningún lado. Ella aun pensando en todo el asunto, soltó un bufido que hizo reír a su hijo, la joven arqueo una ceja al verlo, se levanto de la silla y se acerco con una mirada seria hacia el pequeño, lo levanto sujetándolo entre sus manos y sosteniéndole a la altura de su rostro quedando cara a cara

─ ¿Qué? ¿Tu también vas a dejar de quererme Kei? ─ Dijo con un suave tono de molestia hacia su hijo. El bebe volvió a reír extendiendo sus bracitos hacia ella quien de inmediato se enterneció y sonrío reprochándose así misma.¿Que demonios le pasaba? Se estaba enojando con su bebito. Lo acerco a ella dándole un suave abrazo y colocando su mejilla contra la de el -Mi monito- Dijo con dulzura, y deposito un rápido y suave besito en los diminutos labios de su hijo quien aun seguía abrazado a su cuello.

Al menos no todo fue malo en este día

…

─ ¿Rukia que le paso a la cocina? ─ Pregunto su esposo viendo el lavabo destrozado, algunos restos de platos rotos y el enorme charco de agua en el suelo. El acababa de volver de encerar el auto y se sorprendió al ver el enorme desastre, y era claro que su esposa debía de saber algo, ya que parecía haber salido recién de la ducha con ropa y todo

─ La cena pronto estará lista, así que siéntate y cierra la boca ─ Exclamo sin voltear a mirarlo. De acuerdo, el ya la conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba enojada por algo, por lo que decidió no seguir con el tema ni preguntarle que le pasaba, no era que no le importara, pero si había algo que le había enseñado su padre es que cuando tu mujer esta enojada y no sabes porque, no debes preguntarle, porque sino se enoja aun mas, y con una esposa como Rukia esa no era una opción.

Durante el resto de la cena el joven se divirtió haciendo caras graciosas para hacer reír a su hijo, llenando el ambiente con sus divertidas risitas. Lo que era de gran ayuda ya que durante toda la cena hubo un silencio muy tenso, el que trato de acabar hablando sobre cualquier tema como el trabajo, sus amigos, programas de la televisión y otras cosas. Pero Rukia solo respondía con "hmp","aja","bien", así que se rindió con tratar de hablar con ella y se puso a jugar con su hijo.

─ Date una ducha antes de ir a dormir ─ Escucho decir fríamente a su esposa levantándose de la mesa

─ ¿Pensé que esta noche íbamos a ver una película? ─

─ Pues ahora no me apetece ver Titanic en 3d así que buenas noches ─ Respondió ella con clara irritación en la voz mientras le daba la espalda marchándose hacia las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

Bueno, que importaba, de cualquier manera lo golpearía tarde o temprano, además era su esposa, tenia que demostrarle que estaba preocupado por ella.

─ ¿Rukia que te sucede? has estado callada durante toda la cena ─ Y como sospechaba, el ceño fruncido en aumento de ella le demostró que se había enojado.

-¡No me pasa nada Renji!- Grito sin dejar su camino a las escaleras con su esposo siguiéndola y cargando a Kei en sus fuertes brazos.

─ ¿Acaso es por la película? Si tu quieres podemos elegir otra, de todos modos tampoco quería ver una película romántica ─ Comento rascándose la nuca riendo, pero su sonrisa se borro al instante cuando la chica se volteo rápidamente y lo miro con ojos serios

─ ¡No es por eso! ─ Respondió Rukia sin molestarse en ocultar la tristeza en sus palabras, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Renji.

─ ¿Entonces porque es? ¿Acaso es por algo que dije? ─ Pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo, haciendo que la chica se sintiera como la mala de la película.

─ S-si. Digo no. Bueno no lo se. l-lo que pasa e-es que tu…─ Balbuceo sintiéndose como una tonta. Le avergonzaba decirle que la razón de su actitud era por los celos hacia sus vecinas, parecería una chiquilla infantil queriendo mantener en posesión algo que es solo suyo, y tal vez eso incomodaría a su esposo ¿ que pensaría de ella?, ya bastante con que soporte su mal humor como para que soporte eso también. Solo le daría mas razones para que no la quiera, si es que era así. Oh por dios, ya estaba empezando a pensar como una loca posesiva.

─ ¿Yo, que? Vamos Rukia puedes confiar en mi, dime ─ Dijo Renji esperando una respuesta.

─ Tu…tu..t-tu..¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ─ Grito con todas fuerzas antes de subir a pasos rápidos la escalera. Un fuerte portazo que se escucho bastante cerca de la escalera le hizo deducir que se debió encerrar en el baño

El joven soltó un largo suspiro. Ahí estaba otra vez, definitivamente era una batalla tratar con esta chica, la ultima vez que estaba así de "cambiante" era por estar embarazada, sumando eso con sus antojos había sido una pesadilla esa etapa. Y antes de eso era simplemente porque estaba en sus "días", había estado triste, insoportablemente feliz, algo arisca y de muchas otras formas, era un milagro que no se haya ido a un manicomio y se había ganado un buen puñetazo cuando le pregunto que le pasaba.

─ El matrimonio es toda una aventura ─ Dijo a Kei en sus brazos

Se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, la que se encontraba cerca de la suya y de Rukia, lo vistió con un gracioso pijama para bebe de Chappy lo coloco en la cuna y encendió un móvil con animalitos que producía una suave y agradable melodía, que al cabo de un rato hizo caer al bebe en los brazos de Morfeo.

─ Descansa campeón ─ Susurro acariciando con ternura la cabecita de Kei. Se lo quedo mirando fijamente durante unos momentos. Su hijo era la cosa mas hermosa (junto a su esposa)que había visto. Ese cabello rojo tan idéntico al suyo y esos hermosos ojos que heredo de su madre los cuales ahora estaban ocultos bajo sus parpados.

Sonrío para si mismo pensando en la belleza de su esposa, claro que no se habia casado con ella solo por eso, ellos habían sido amigos durante años, era algo terca y orgullosa, pero el sabia que ella era una gran chica cuando se lo proponía, por eso un día había decido llevar su a amistad a otro nivel, y ahora tenían su propio hogar con un precioso hijo que amaban con todo su corazón, y jamás se arrepentiría de eso.

Con ese ultimo pensamiento, se fue decidido a su habitación. El ayudaría a Rukia con el problema que tenia, sea cual sea tenia que hacerlo, no podían ponerse a discutir, no ahora.

…

Rukia se encontraba mirándose en un espejo de más de metro y medio que tenían en el baño, se había sacado la ropa quedándose solo con su sostén y sus pantaletas, se miraba en todos los ángulos haciendo poses sensuales en ocasiones. Ella era atractiva...a su manera, aunque tenia baja estatura y poca delantera, después de tener a Kei sus pechos habían crecido un poco mas al amamantarlo, aunque eso no logro cambiar el hecho de que debía seguir usando sostenes de talla pequeña.

Se dio la vuelta poniéndose de espaldas al espejo aun si despegar la vista de este por encima de su hombro, paso sus manos por sus caderas, muslos y glúteos. Había que admitir que lo que le faltaba de adelante lo de atrás le hacia justicia, tenia un trasero redondeado y firme, unas caderas que le acompañaban muy bien y las curvas de su cuerpo estaban bien marcadas. Por ultimo se vio el rostro en el espejo, su cabello negro le había crecido hasta apenas rebasarle lo hombros y sus ojos de tono violáceo se veían muy bien en su cremosa piel de porcelana.

Ella no era tan frívola consigo misma, si le daba un poco de envidia a veces cuando veia mujeres con cuerpos despampanantes, pero no era esa la razón de su molestia desde que había visto a sus vecinas espiar a Renji, además hace tiempo que le incomodaba pensar en la posibilidad de que el la estuviera engañando con alguna de ellas, debido a algo que escucho hace un par de días atrás.

_La pareja se encontraba en un autoservicio haciendo las compras junto con su hijo que iba en el asiento del carrito de compras tratando de alcanzar con sus bracitos lo que sus padres compraban._

─ _No puedo creerlo, estos condenados conejos tienen sus propios cereales _─_ Se quejo Renji viendo la caja que traía su esposa con una gran sonrisa, la cual tenia escrito en letras tan coloridas y cursis como los dibujos de ella, "Chappy Crunch"._ ─_ ¿De verdad piensas comprarte esto?_ ─

─ _Imbecil _─_ Dijo la chica de baja estatura dándole un golpe en la cabeza _─ _No son para mi, son para Kei _─_ Comento dejando tres cajas mas en el carrito._

─ _Si claro, Kei aun no tiene dientes y esperas que se coma cuatro cajas de ese horrendo cereal _─ _Le espeto Renji viendo como ella miraba embelesada los dibujos de la caja._

─ _Cállate y ve a buscar la carne para la cena _─ _Dijo sonriendo con una voz falsamente amable ignorándolo por completo y llevándose otra caja mas de "Chappy Crunch".El joven pelirrojo frunció el ceño. No tenia caso, nadie podía separar a Rukia de sus amados conejos. Resignado, se fue a la sección de carnes llevando con el carrito a su hijo._

_La pequeña chica emprendió camino hacia donde estaban las frutas y los vegetales , y antes de acercarse a la esquina de una de las grandes góndolas del autoservicio, se detuvo al escuchar a dos mujeres conversar._

─ _Abarai-san es tan sexy, no me gustan los hombres con tatuajes ¡pero a el le queda tan bien!_ ─ _Chillo una de las mujeres a la cual Rukia reconoció como Kohana una de sus vecinas que apenas conocía, la mujer se acababa de mudar hace unos dos meses a la ciudad._

_Se acerco lo suficiente como para que no la vieran y pudiera escuchar bien la conversación, no le gustaba andar de chismosa, pero al escuchar como mencionaban a Renji, la curiosidad la domino._

─ _Lo se _─_ Dijo la otra a la que también reconoció por su voz, era Akako una mujer que vivía con su esposo, el cual se llamaba Hayate, a pocas cuadras de su casa._ ─ _Es una pena que este casado, encima con una tia como esa _─_ Rukia se sobresalto, estaban hablando sobre ella._

─ _Ah es cierto ¿Cómo es su esposa?_ ─_ Pregunto Kohana a lo que la tal Akako respondió_

─ _Por lo que escuche es desagradable, dicen que esta todo el día insultando y golpeando al pobre Abarai, la han oído cada vez que pasan por su casa, es una maldita _─_ ¡Hija de puta! Venia a decirlo la mujer que le gusta criticar a otra a sus espaldas. Contuvo las ganas de ir hasta ahí para darle la lección de su vida a esa habladora y siguió escuchando._

─ _¡Que horrible! Ahora entiendo porque casi siempre el esta trabajando con su auto afuera, no debe querer estar con ella en la misma habitación ni por un minuto _─ _Exclamo la mujer._

_Ahora la expresión del rostro de la pequeña morena era de sorpresa cambiando al instante a una de tristeza al pensar en que eso ultimo era cierto._

_Retrocedió lentamente hasta que cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se dio la vuelta y se echo a correr en dirección a la sección de carnes, dio una mirada por encima del hombro para ver que no la hayan notado y..._

─ _¡Señorita cuidado!_ ─_ Escucho gritar_

─ _¿Qué…?_─_ Solo pudo articular antes de resbalar con el piso cayendo de cara al suelo deslizándose varios metros hasta chocar con una pirámide de latas derribándola por completo dejándolas todas encima de ella._

─ _Vaya golpe ¿se encuentra bien?_ ─_ Pregunto un hombre con el uniforme del autoservicio que traía una señal que tenia las palabras "piso húmedo"._

─ _Si _─_ Solo respondió mas avergonzada que adolorida_

─ _Lo siento, tengo que dejar de trapear el piso primero y poner la señal después _─_ Se disculpo el empleado ofreciéndole la mano para que se levante._

─ _Esta bien no importa _─_ Dijo Rukia con la mano en la cabeza a causa del golpe_

─ _Aun así debe tener cuidado, no debería correr así por los pasillos _─_ Dijo el hombre haciéndola recordar de repente en la conversación que había escuchado hace unos momentos._

─ _Discúlpeme _─_ Se levanto de golpe alejándose a toda prisa de ahí por el temor de que esas mujeres la descubrieran, lo único que le faltaría además de tener fama de mala esposa, es que digan que es una chismosa._

_Llego donde estaban su hijo y Renji, quien al verla con la cara rojiza por el golpe que se dio se acerco preocupado._

─ _¿Rukia que te paso?_ ─ _Pregunto alarmado_

─ _Nada, ya conseguiste la carne ¿no? Vámonos ─ Respondió ella, sin mirarlo y tomando el carrito con Kei en dirección a la caja dejando a su esposo desconcertado por el repentino cambio de actitud de ella._

_Desde ese día ella estuvo un poco distante de Renji. Y comprobó que lo que decían era cierto, últimamente el estaba mas tiempo limpiando y arreglando su auto en lugar de estar mas tiempo con ella, y ahora que lo pensaba desde hace una semana que estaba asi._

Se alejo del espejo y decidió darse una ducha para despejar su mente. Se paso todo el tiempo sentada con el agua cayendo sobre ella, no tenia ánimos ni para tomar un baño. Al terminar, se coloco su ropa para dormir, que consistía en unos shorts blancos muy cortos y una camisa de tirantes de color rosa, y salio del baño hacia su habitación donde encontró a Renji que ya estaba sentado en la cama con solo un simple pantalón negro para dormir.

─ Gracias, mañana hablamos ─ Dijo el joven quien acababa de colgar el teléfono que tenia en la mesita de noche de su lado. El se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica y sonrío ─ Era Ichigo, manda saludos ─ Dijo rápidamente

─ Bien ─ Respondió ella, caminando hacia la cama y acostándose a su lado, se giro hacia la ventana quedando de espaldas con el, quien también se dispuso a dormir quedando ambos sin mirarse.

Durante veinte minutos reino un silencio totalmente incomodo, en el que fue obvio para ambos, que ninguno logro aun conciliar el sueño.

─ Perdóname ─ Escucho de repente Rukia

─ ¿Renji? ─ Exclamo confundida la chica por la repentina disculpa

─ No se que hice para que estés así Rukia, pero te pido que me perdones, no quiero que estemos así cuando mañana es nuestro aniversario ─ Dijo el pelirrojo dejándola en un total estado de shock con lo que acababa de escuchar

─ ¡¿Q-QUE? ─ Grito Rukia incorporándose de la cama y quedándose sentada mirando con una cara de estupefacción total a su esposo quien también se había levantado.

─ Rukia ─ Dijo Renji entrelazando una de sus manos con la de ella que tenia los ojos en blanco y estaba rígida como una estatua con la boca abierta y sin dejar de mirarlo ─ He estado toda la semana tratando de arreglar el maldito auto para poder llevarte de viaje por nuestro aniversario, yo no se que hice pero no quiero que un simple problema arruine un día tan importante ─ Rukia vio como el se acercaba al cajón de la mesita de noche y lo abrió buscando algo ─ Se que mañana debería dártelo pero aquí tienes ─ Dijo extendiéndole una pequeña cajita de terciopelo blanco con bordados dorados, la tomo entre sus manos y al abrirla se maravillo al ver un magnifico collar de oro blanco del cual colgaba un diamante con la forma de un copo de nieve. ─ Feliz Aniversario Rukia ─ Dijo con una calida sonrisa tomando el collar de la cajita de las manos de la temblorosa y estática chica, y colocándoselo con toda la delicadeza del mundo en su cuello.

Ella miro el collar anonadada, empezó a sentir las lágrimas cruzando la sonrisa de su rostro. Que estupida se sentía(también por el hecho de olvidarse algo tan importante como su aniversario)¡Tenia un marido maravilloso!. Ella pensando todo este tiempo que el solo tenia otras mujeres en la cabeza cuando era todo lo contrario. ¡Era ella! Todo este tiempo estuvo pensando solo en ella. Levanto la mirada hacia su esposo, quien empezó a preocuparse al ver el rostro de su esposa lleno de lágrimas.

─ Ay Rukia lo siento, si no te gusto el collar yo…─ Sus palabras fueron silenciadas cuando la chica salto sobre el haciendo que quedara recostado en la cama con ella encima, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella lo beso apasionadamente en los labios enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. La lengua de ella tomo el control de la suya, saboreando toda su cavidad por completo hasta que sus pulmones le exigieron aire. Se separaron dejando solo un fino hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios.

─ ¿Entonces me perdonas? ─ Pregunto Renji burlonamente con una sonrisa traviesa. Rukia lo miro enfadada. Como le molestaba eso,¿Que acaso no era obvio? Iba a darle un golpe por su idiotez como siempre, pero entonces se detuvo al recordar la razón de porque la creían una mala esposa.

─ Renji, perdóname ─ Se disculpo ahora Rukia. Mordió sus labios en un intento por no dejar salir las lagrimas. El la miro un poco confundido pero sin abandonar su sonrisa

─ No Rukia, esta bien, yo te hice enojar y... ─ Iba a decir pero su esposa nuevamente lo silencio colocando su mano en su boca.

─ No, no pidas disculpas. ─ Respondió ella bruscamente con los ojos cristalizados ─ Se que siempre te estoy insultando y golpeando, no he sido una buena esposa, pero aun así te quedaste a mi lado, yo no te merezco, si…─ Sentía un nudo en la garganta ─ …quieres que ambos nos tomemos un tiempo, y-yo lo e-entenderé Renji ─ Termino con dolor en sus palabras.

El se quedo mirándola aun sorprendido de sus palabras. Y antes de que ella hiciera algo, el la abrazo por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en su hombro de tal manera que sus labios quedaron muy cerca de su oído.

─ Rukia me has golpeado e insultado desde que éramos niños ─ Dijo con seriedad haciendo que ella temblara esperando su respuesta ─ No crees que si eso me molestara…─ Se alejo para que su rostro quedara frente al de ella y lo tomo entre sus manos ─…no me habría enamorado de ti ─ Acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso de forma suave y tierna saboreando despacio la boca de la chica.

Ella al haber escuchado esas palabras solo puedo sonreír internamente y corresponderlo con anhelo, dejando que el beso se volviera mas apasionado y profundo. Su lenguas empezaron a buscarse mutuamente probando la calidez de sus bocas al encontrarse.

No podía creer como esa boca, de la cual casi siempre salían insultos dirigidos hacia el, podía embriagarlo tanto. Sus labios eran tan suaves como la seda mas fina, tan deliciosos como el dulce más tentador y tan hermosos como un amanecer de oro liquido. Se sentía algo tonto pensando así, pero tenia que ser sincero consigo mismo, esa chica, así como cuando fantaseaba con ella antes de ser novios, lo enloquecía y jamás dejaría de ser así

Sin dejar de besarse, la pareja se arrojo a la cama quedando ella sobre el. La chica se posiciono encima de el aumentando el contacto de sus sexos, al mismo tiempo que Renji le quita la camisa de tirantes. Se rio suavemente al ver el sostén blanco (talla chica) de Chappy, se acerco y comenzó a besar y lamer la parte expuesta de sus senos, obteniendo los gemidos de Rukia que estaba tomándolo del cabello apretando el rostro del chico contra sus pechos en señal de suplica para que no se detuviera, a lo que el accedió tomando con sus dientes la diminuta cabecita de conejo que se encontraba en el medio del sostén y lo levanto hasta dejar al descubierto sus senos. Llevo su boca al pezón izquierdo mientras acariciaba el otro con sus dedos. La chica arqueo la espalda sin dejar de presionar la cabeza del chico contra sus pechos y tratando de suavizar los gemidos que salían de su boca para no despertar a su hijo y tener que detenerse, porque no estaba segura de poder detenerse.

Los labios de Renji seguían pendientes de los pezones de ella, dándoles suaves mordiscos y succionándolos para luego llevar las manos dentro de los shorts de la chica moldeando la forma de su trasero con las manos, maravillándose con su suavidad. Rukia desabrocho su sostén sin interrumpir al joven que estaba lamiendo sus pezones y lo arrojo lejos al quitárselo quedando desnuda de la cintura para arriba. La chica acerco sus manos al cabello del chico, quien lo tenía atado como siempre, y lo soltó haciéndolo caer por sus hombros y espalda.

Renji separo sus labios de los senos de la chica, cruzando su mirada con la de ella. Sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas y agitadas, volvieron a besarse pero esta vez cambiando la pasión y la ternura por salvajismo y desesperación mezclando la saliva de sus bocas. El rodeo la pequeña cintura de Rukia con sus brazos y la acostó suavemente quedando esta vez el sobre ella. Se alejo de ella y llevo sus manos a esos pequeños shorts que mostraban las blancas y cremosas piernas de su esposa, se los quito junto con sus pantaletas.

─ ¡Renji! ─ Exclamo sorprendida al ver que al deshacerse de su ropa le separaba las piernas y acercaba el rostro a su parte mas intima. ─ ¿P-pero que estas…?¡Ahh! ─ Arqueo su cuerpo al sentir como la lengua de Renji se introducía en su sexo haciendo movimientos circulares. No sabe durante cuanto tiempo fue presa del movimiento de la lengua de su esposo sobre su intimidad, su vista se nublo y su cuerpo solo se concentraba en el placer que estaba recibiendo, volvió a enterrar sus manos en esa roja cabellera al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su cabeza con sus piernas para aumentar el rose de esa exquisita sensación.

Renji la escucho tratando inútilmente de ahogar sus gemidos, lo que hizo elevar su ego por los aires, el sabia que lo hacia solo para no despertar a su hijo pero aun si esbozo una sonrisa de perversión, se aparto lo suficiente de la intimidad de ella solo para hablar.

─ Tranquila, no te escuchara, la puerta esta cerrada y esta durmiendo como un angelito ─ Se rio al ver el rostro de la chica. Tenia las mejillas rojas y los labios apretados reprimiendo los gemidos ─ Vamos, déjame escucharte ─ La vio negar con la cabeza. Que chica tan testaruda ─ De acuerdo como gustes ─ Dijo con travesura, y antes de que la chica pudiera responder algo, el llevo su boca a su clítoris arrancándole un sonoro gemido que se oyó por toda la habitación. Ligeros gemidos que iban en aumento salían de la garganta de ella al sentir como el chico acariciaba con su lengua, succionaba con sus labios y apretaba delicadamente con los dientes su clítoris.

Por varios minutos la chica dejaba escapar gemidos y suplicas, prueba del placer que sentía, hasta que un fuego interior que trataba como salir de su cuerpo iba en aumento a medida que las caricias a sus labios íntimos aceleraban el ritmo.

─ Renji…v-voy…voy a…─ Tomo los cabello del muchacho tratando de apartarlo suavemente ─ No aguanto mas ─ Dijo con una voz de suplica que lo fascino ─ ¡Re-Re-RENJI! ─ Grito al haber alcanzado el primer orgasmo de toda la noche. Su cuerpo temblaba, más aun sus piernas, tenia las mejillas ardiendo y su piel brillaba por el sudor de su cuerpo.

Renji se acerco al rostro de ella. Pudo ver como una gota de su "esencia" bajaba de los labios del chico, el se relamió, y antes de que ella dijera algo, la beso haciendo que Rukia sintiera su propio sabor en la boca de el.

Sin que ella lo notara, Renji se quito los pantalones junto con los boxers y empezó a colocarse en posición para entrar en ella. Pero antes de que lo hiciera unas manos lo empujaron recostándolo en la cama con el peso de otro cuerpo sobre el.

─ ¡No! ─ Escucho decir a Rukia que tenia las manos en ambos costados de su cabeza sentada sobre el.-Ahora es mi turno-Dijo con malicia apoderándose de sus labios, introdujo su lengua sin permiso explorando el sabor de la boca de su esposo.

Algo comenzó a rozarle el trasero haciéndole cosquillas, cuando "eso" aumento el roce se dio cuenta de que era el miembro erecto de su esposo, y por la placentera dureza con la que se palpaba contra sus glúteos pudo sentir que ya estaba en toda su plenitud.

─ Parece que ya estas listo ─ Dijo coqueta la chica con una sonrisa traviesa mirándolo a los ojos, el lucia excitado… y ansioso, lo que pudo notar ─ Pero vas a tener que esperar, aun no he terminado contigo ─ El jadeo cuando ella presiono su trasero contra su miembro y empezó a mover las caderas. El joven soltó un gruñido y agarro sujeto con fuerza las sabanas conteniendo el orgasmo que intentaba llegar ante esa excitante acción de parte de la chica.

─ Rukia… por…por favor ─ Logro susurrar entre jadeos aun prisionero de ese dulce castigo.

─ ¿Por favor, que, Renji-kun? ─ Pregunto Rukia con un fingido tonito de inocencia que solo logro encender mas su excitación, y mas aun cuando ella se atrevió a acercarse a su fuerte pezón y le dio una pequeña mordida. Continuo bajando dejando marcas de besos por el escultural y fornido cuerpo del pelirrojo. Cuando llego a la anatomía más secreta del hombre, se detuvo para mirarlo por algunos segundos.

A pesar de todas las veces que lo habían hecho, no podía pasar una vez sin que se quedara viendo "eso" por algunos segundos. Por dios, el si que era grande, en "todo" el sentido de la palabra.

Una risa masculina la hizo levantar la mirada

─ No te preocupes no muerde ─ Escucho decir a Renji con un tono de arrogancia aun sin dejar de reírse por la forma en la que Rukia miraba curiosa su hombria. Su risa se silencio al instante cuando la pequeña chica le dio una pequeña lamida a la punta y llevo una de sus manos al miembro para sentir su dureza y palpitación, empezó a hacer movimientos de arriba hacia abajo como inspeccionando su largo y grosor. El joven soltó un gemido cuando sintió como ella llevaba a su boca la parte mas baja de su miembro sin dejar de hacer movimientos con su mano en el. ─ Si que tienes talento en esto ─ Dijo, y como castigo por decir eso, ella apretó con su mano la base de su ya duro miembro ─ ¡Dios! ─ Exclamo soltando un profundo gemido ─ Rukia por favor…hazlo ─ Rogó en un bajo jadeo. Ella se aparto con un sonrisa, ya satisfecha con esa segunda suplica de la noche, decidió seguir con lo siguiente, así que finalmente, para alivio del chico, lo llevo a su boca imitando los movimientos que había hecho con su mano pero mas lentos, haciendo gemir y seguir suplicando a su esposo que seguía rendido ante la calidez de la boca de la chica sobre todo su miembro.

Despues de un par de minutos que para Renji fueron una placentera eternidad, Rukia retiro su boca de su labor relamiéndose los labios, se acerco gateando hasta que su rostro quedara frente al de el, le dedico un sonrisa que para el chico fue señal suficiente sin necesidad de palabras, la beso y tomo sus caderas acercando la punta del miembro masculino al centro de la intimidad de la chica, y se introdujo dentro de ella. Rukia soltó un leve gritillo de dolor al sentirlo entrar en ella.

Tenían que tener sexo mas a menudo, ya a pesar de haberlo hecho varias veces todavía se sentia un poco como la primera vez, aun le costaba acostumbrarse al "paquete" de su esposo.

Las penetraciones comenzaron a un ritmo suave cambiando la momentánea expresión de dolor de la joven por una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sintió nuevamente las manos del chico en su trasero haciendo que siguiera el ritmo de sus movimientos dentro de ella. Sus bocas se unieron, ella con sus brazos rodeando su cuello y el aun con las manos en sus glúteos aumentando las penetraciones.

El joven se incorporo quedando sentado en la cama con ella encima rodeando su cintura con las piernas, sintiendo los pechos de la joven sobre su torso mezclando el calor y el sudor de sus cuerpos por el placer.

Renji llevo su boca al cuello de la joven, saboreando el sudor que corría por este, para el su sabor era dulce, exquisito y adictivo, haciéndolo gozar aun mas el probar cada centímetro de su piel. De repente el la recostó en la cama tomando una de sus piernas y colocándola su pie sobre su hombro, pero lo que no se espero es que con rapidez ella pusiera su otro pie sobre su otro hombro rodeando su cuello y empezando por si misma a moverse con el dentro de ella. Sin dejar de moverse, ella con habilidad llevo sus manos al trasero de su esposo, atrayéndolo mas hacia ella aumentado la profundidad de sus penetraciones.

Con las piernas de su esposa aun alrededor de su cuello, el se acerco y la beso abrazando su lengua con la de ella.

Dejo de besarla y salio de ella, escuchando un ligero gemido de frustración de parte de ella, la levanto en sus brazos y la hizo colocarse de espaldas a el con las rodillas sobre la cama y las manos sobre la cabecera de madera, y sin esperar a mas la penetro de una sola estocada, Rukia araño la madera del mueble de la cama soltando un grito de placer ante esa nueva posición, sintiendo como era penetrada con estocadas rápidas pero profundas haciendo que su interior se contrajera, lanzo una nueva ola de gemidos cuando Renji llevo una mano a uno de sus senos y otra a su clítoris, dejando su mente en blanco para concentrarse en la sola sensación de las manos del chico sobre su cuerpo.

Las embestidas habían tomado un ritmo tan bestial que la cama ya estaba dando leves golpes contra la pared y chirridos que se silenciaban por los fuertes gemidos de la chica gritando el nombre de su pareja.

─ Oye ─ Escucho decir con voz agitada a Renji que se encontraba empapado en sudor que ya ni el sabia si pertenecía a su cuerpo o al de su amada ─ ¿No…crees que…¡Oh si! que deberíamos hacer menos ruido? ─ Pregunto apoyando su frente en su fina espalda sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella.

─ Tu cállate y ámame ─ Contesto tomándolo del cabello y atrayéndolo hacia ella para besarlo salvajemente y tuviera mas acceso a sus pechos, a lo que el no espero y llevo sus manos a esos pequeños montes comenzando a acariciarlos, y hacia que las penetraciones vayan a una velocidad mas frenética empezando a sentir como la cúspide de su excitación estaba llegando.

Entrelazaron sus manos sin parar gemir y susurrar sus nombres hasta que ambos estallaron en la maravillosa sensación del éxtasis. El soltó un gruñido arqueando un poco su espalda mientras ella grito su orgasmo al sentir algo tibio y espeso recorrer su interior. Su esposo salio de su interior y se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento, ella se acerco y se acostó a su lado acomodando su cabeza en su pecho y abrazándolo por la cintura.

Volvieron a mirarse entre si y se sonrieron dándose un tierno beso en los labios.

─ Feliz aniversario enana del demonio ─ Dijo sonriendo con una mezcla de dulzura y burla

─ Feliz aniversario cara de mandril ─ Respondió ella de la misma manera volviendo a acomodar su cabeza en su pecho y asi se quedaron por unos momentos hasta que Rukia rompió el silencio al recordar algo que le llamo la atención antes de entrar a la habitación ─ ¿Por cierto, para que llamo Ichigo? ─ Pregunto con curiosidad mirándolo.

─ ¡Oh! De hecho yo lo llame ─ Vio la cara de sorpresa de ella ─ Era para preguntarle si Inoue y el podrían cuidar a Kei mientras nosotros estamos de viaje ─ Termino, alegrándose a si mismo al ver como una sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de la chica.

─ A pesar de cómo te trate seguías organizando todo para nuestro aniversario ─ Dijo con un pequeño dejo de tristeza en la voz pero sin dejar de sonreír.

─ Quería aprovechar para que todo fuera una sorpresa, ya que tu aun no recordabas que se acercaba nuestro aniversario ─

─ ¿Qué? ¿Tu lo sabias? ─ Pregunto sorprendida y avergonzada

─ Se lo despistada que eres ─ Respondió revolviendo sus cabellos con la mano y riéndose al ver que ella se sonrojo y oculto su cara en su pecho.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, pero esta vez no era un silencio incomodo o uno para descansar de la pasión de haber hecho el amor.

─ Yo no te di un regalo de aniversario ─ Dijo de repente ella mirando su hermoso collar que parecía tener un brillo mágico sobre su piel aun cubierta por una fina capa de sudor.

─ ¿De que estas hablando? Ya me lo diste ─ Dijo empezando a pasar sus manos por su espalda y su pequeña cintura con tentación. Ella se rio y se coloco sobre el aprisionando sus muñecas con las manos y fue acercando sus labios a los de el

─ Pues entonces…─

Un llanto proveniente de otra habitación interrumpió la segunda "función" la noche. Ambos se sonrieron cambiando su sonrisa traviesa por una de ternura

─ Parece que después de todo nos escucho ─ Dijo Renji ─ ¿Quieres que vaya? ─ Pregunto

─ No, yo ire ─ Le respondió levantándose de la cama, se puso solo su sostén y sus pantaletas y salio de la habitación, al cabo de un minuto regreso con Kei en sus brazos quien se había calmado un poco pero aun seguía llorando. Su padre, quien se había colocado solo su ropa interior, extendió los brazos pidiéndole a Rukia que se lo pasara para intentar calmarlo.

─ ¿Qué sucede hijo? ─ Dijo colocándolo en medio de la cama.

─ Tal vez hay que cambiarlo ─ Dijo Rukia acostándose del otro lado de la cama, acariciando el suave cabello de la cabecita de su hijo. Al acercarse mas a el, vio como el pequeño extendía su bracito a su madre y empezaba a tirar del sostén de ella sin dejar de llorar. Rukia se río al ver eso ─ Ah, ya veo ─ Lo acerco a su pecho, bajando un lado del sostén y empezó a amamantarlo. ─ Tenia hambre ─ Dijo ella acomodándolo para que estuviera mas cómodo. Kei tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y miraba a su madre haciendo ruidos mientras se alimentaba.

Renji al ver eso, pensó que no podría encontrar una imagen mas hermosa en todo su mundo, se acerco a su esposa lo suficiente para abrazarla pero sin molestar a su hijo. Levanto el rostro de la chica tomándola del mentón y le dio un suave beso en los labios

─ Te amo, Rukia ─

─ Yo también te amo, Renji ¡Ay! ─

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ Ve como ella se rie

─ Creo que le están empezando a salir los dientes ─ Dijo mirando a su bebe. Renji sonrío y acaricio la cabeza de su hijo

─ Tranquilo campeón ─ Dijo viendo como Kei seguía golosamente aferrado al pecho de su mama ─ Deja un poco para mi ─

─ ¡Idiota! ─ Le dio un golpe de lleno en la nariz tirandolo de la cama ─ No digas cosas pervertidas cuando Kei esta con nosotros ─ Cubriendo las orejas del pequeño, quien ya empezaba a cerrar los ojos poco a poco debido al sueño ─ Parece que hoy quiere dormir aquí ─ Dijo con una dulce sonrisa abrazándolo hasta que dejo su pecho y caia dormido. Renji se levanto del suelo y subió a la cama sobando su nariz, iba a protestarle a la chica por el golpe pero nuevamente quedo hipnotizado por la imagen de ella abrazando a su hijo acostados y abrazados. Se unió al abrazo familiar y al poco tiempo se durmieron con su pequeño entre sus brazos.

…

Abrió los ojos con molestia por los rayos de sol que atravesaban el cristal de la ventana, estiro su brazo esperando encontrar a su hijo o el fuerte cuerpo de su esposo, pero no los encontró, abrió los ojos y se incorporo de la cama, se iba a levantar para buscarlos pero se detiene al ver una bandeja con un desayuno del lado donde duerme Renji, la tomo y se sentó en la cama apoyándola en sus piernas. El desayuno lucia estupendo, consistía en una taza de café, un vaso de jugo de naranja, dos tostadas con mantequilla, cereales y un plato con huevos fritos con tocino. Encontró una pequeña carta sobre la bandeja, la toma y lee lo que tenia escrito "Ahora es cuando debí darte el collar, espero que lo disfrutes" una vez que la leyó, se dispuso disfrutar de su desayuno con una enorme sonrisa.

Después de terminar, bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina donde encontró a Renji sentado en la mesa con una taza de café en la mano, y con la otra alejaba y acercaba el peluche de Kei haciéndole cosquillas en la cara.

─ Al fin te levantas, quería despertarte para que desayunaras pero dormías como un tronco, creo que lo de anoche fue demasiada acción para ti ─ Se burlo el pelirrojo antes de recibir una de las sandalias de Rukia en su cara haciéndolo caer de la silla.

─ Te advertí que no dijeras cosas pervertidas en frente de Kei ─ Le dijo tomando su sandalia y sentándose cerca de su hijo.

─ Al menos dame las gracias por el desayuno antes de golpearme enana ─ Se quejo Renji.

Durante el resto de la mañana la pareja preparo las cosas que llevarían al viaje, y todo lo que el pequeño Kei necesitaría en la casa del matrimonio Kurosaki durante su ausencia. Rukia termino de preparar el bolso con los biberones, pañales y juguetes de su hijo, salio de la casa llevando el bolso en dirección al auto, al llegar al marco de la puerta se detuvo, viendo a lo lejos lo que la estuvo llenando de celos y haciendo descargar su ira contra Renji durante casi una semana.

Sus vecinas, como si fuera una rutina diaria, estaban escondidas otra vez atrás del muro de arbustos de su casa espiando al chico que estaba acomodando las maletas en el auto, sin percatarse de sus "admiradoras".

Resoplo molesta viendo como las mujeres empezaban a soltar bajos jadeos al ver como el chico levantaba una maleta muy grande, de seguro se lo imaginaban levantando pesas y babeaban con la imagen mental.

─ ¡Renji! ─ Apenas dándose vuelta y sin tener tiempo de reaccionar Rukia había saltado hacia el colgándose de su cuello y aprisionándolo con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para besarlo. Ella no era de tomar actitudes románticas en publico (se encontraban en su casa pero estaban afuera donde cualquiera podría verlos) por lo que el beso lo dejo sorprendido, pero para nada le desagrado, y correspondió el beso gustoso sin saber como la chica además de disfrutar sus labios también disfrutaba las miradas de envidias que sentía a sus espaldas.

Esas perras pueden llamarla loca posesiva o como ellas quieran, pero ese adonis de cabello rojo siempre seria suyo.

**FIN**

Bueno ahí esta, a mi no me convence mucho como quedo pero al menos es para llenar la sección Renruki. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y los haya inspirado para hacer mas fics de esta pareja. Si no les gusto se aceptan tomatazos, criticas destructivas y negativas, amenazas de muerte, denuncias etc. xDDD

No se aceptan comentarios ichirukistas, aviso porque ya he visto que lo han hecho en algunos fics ¬¬

Esta científicamente comprobado que 9 de 10 personas que no dejan reviews tienen un 95 % de posibilidades de ser arrollados por un auto, perseguidos por una jauria de perros rabiosos, alcanzados por un rayo, secuestrado por un ovni, etc.


End file.
